Beautiful Disaster
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: Black Day Special - The Heiress is thrilled to return to Japan and celebrate her birthday with 'her' Makoto-kun. However, she's in for a big surprise! Will she get to have fun with Kashino as she planned?


**Me: Argh, I'm terribly sorry! I planned to post the bonus chap of 'Photo Booth' WAY sooner, but I was so busy... Assignments, contests, a piano recital... So much stress! T.T**

**Miya: So why are you doing this story?**

**Me: Well, I found out something about this particular date. Okay, it's already April 15 where I live, but whatever.**

**Miya: What is it?**

**Me: Well, Black Day (April 14) is a South Korean holiday when single people mourn over their loss of their lovers. Even though this event isn't particularly Japanese, I thought that it would fit perfectly into this fanfic, considering that Miya's birthday is the same date as Black Day. Such a coincidence!**

**Miya: WHAT? I haven't lost my love! T^T**

**Me: Urm... Moving on to the story! I don't own YP!**

* * *

Beautiful Disaster

"Makoto-kun~!" Miya squealed as she sped towards her all-time crush.

Kashino suddenly froze upon hearing the voice that caused him nightmares. As if on cue, he dodged from the Heiress's intention to hug him. This resulted in her unsuccessfully tumbling to the floor.

"Aw, Makoto-kun!" Miya stuck out her bottom lip as she stood to brush herself off.

"K-Koshiro-sempai... What do you want?" Kashino's lips trembled uneasily.

"Aren't you glad I'm back from my trip to Italy? You missed me a lot, didn't you?"

"You were only gone for a week-"

"Now we can spend lots of time together - just the two of us!" Miya exclaimed cheerfully.

"W-what?"

"I've got huge plans! Do you know what day it is tomorrow? I know you do!" Miya leaned into Kashino's face and smiled a toothy grin.

"N-no... Actually, I don't..." Kashino grimaced as he felt Miya's breath fan his face. Annoyed, he gently pushed her aside. "Seriously, don't get so close!"

"Aw, you're so stingy, Makoto-kun!" Miya cooed. "But that's one thing I love about you~!" She beamed radiantly. "You don't know? It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Really? Congrats." Kashino turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"No way! There's absolutely no reason why I'd let you go!" Miya glommed onto the blond and began to squeeze the life out of him. "We're gonna have a blast together at my birthday party tomorrow!"

"Mrph!" Kashino struggled to breathe. He flailed his arms helplessly in all sorts of directions, but Miya still didn't let him out of her tight embrace.

"O, ho, ho! Indeed, we'll hit the dance floor and be the stars of the night! And when it comes to the cake..." Miya started to cackle scarily as she envisioned the future.

"S-Sempai..." Kashino sweat dropped while studying the red-head.

"Come now, my Makoto-kun. Let us go and plan the details for tomorrow night!" Miya tugged on Kashino's sleeve.

The male softly pushed her hand away. "Sorry, Koshiro-sempai, but I'm not going." He started towards the boys' dormitory.

"Wait! Darling! What do you mean? Of course you're coming!" Miya shouted as she grasped his arm tightly. "Don't go!"

Kashino turned to face her. "I can't."

"Why?" she wailed.

"I... just can't." Kashino bit his lip. It was a horrible excuse, but he couldn't tell Miya the truth: he had a date with Ichigo.

"I'll make sure you can come then! You're the first one I invited!" Miya pleaded with all her might. "Please!"

"...Sorry." Kashino shook his head.

"Everyone is invited, though! Lots of people will come, but it won't be the same without you..." Miya pouted.

"Wait, did you say that everyone is going?" Kashino asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are all the students going to be there, too?"

"Yup."

"In that case, I'm available." Kashino quickly remarked. He wanted to get away from this girl as soon as possible, for she was starting to get irritating with her begging.

"Really? Yay!" Miya hooted as she threw herself onto Kashino once again. "Thank you! I promise you, we'll have lots of fun together!"

"Heh, heh... Sure..." Kashino chuckled nervously. _I doubt it'll be entertaining... What have I gotten myself into?_

"You have no idea how much this means to me! Oh, by the way, you don't need to give me a present."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Kashino was surprised. The Heiress was always greedy and self-centered, right?

"Well, maybe just a small gift would be nice," Miya shrugged. A peck on the cheek right here will do!" She brushed her hair back for Kashino to kiss her cheek.

"Request denied!" Kashino scrambled out of the area in a mad fury. "Goodbye, Koshiro-sempai!" he called as he ran.

"Makoto-kun! Come to the party, okay?" She shouted in reply.

The blond was already long gone by then.

"Ah, well. Satou! Shiotani!" Miya snapped her fingers, making her two loyal servants appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, milady?" Both answered in unison.

"Make sure that Makoto-kun comes to my party tomorrow. Oh, and also prepare everything and send invitations out to every single person. I need this year's birthday to be absolutely perfect!" Miya commanded.

"Of course!" The two brothers began dialing numbers on their phones and placing endless amounts of orders.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Miya's signature laugh emitted from her throat. "This is great! I'll make sure that Makoto-kun and I will have the time of our lives!"

~x~

"Time to get my beauty sleep!" The Heiress crawled into her comfortable bed and pulled the high-quality covers over her body. She sank her head into her fluffy pillow and sighed blissfully, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep...

**~Miya's Dream~**

"Makoto-kun... This is so beautiful... Thank you for bringing me out here." The gentle night breeze lifted a few of Miya's curls into the air.

"Of course... It's pretty, huh? The setting is so tranquil and soothing... I really love this place." Kashino leaned against the balcony railing and stared into her eyes.

The night was cool and clear, the moon casting pools of luminescent light on the water of the pool below. The two were alone, with all the other guests inside chatting wildly. But outside, all was calm and peaceful.

"Miya... Your eyes shine brighter than the moon... They sparkle with such meaning; I can't describe it." Kashino gently caressed the female's face.

"M-Makoto-kun... You really mean it?" Miya whispered shyly.

"Of course, my dear. In fact, I believe that this whole scene that we face represents you, 'Beautiful Night'. After all, that's what your name is." Kashino tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ah..." Miya was speechless as she stared into the blond's caramel-colored eyes.

"Miya..." Kashino's suddenly remarked, causing the Heiress to snap back to attention.

"Yes?" she replied.

Kashino smiled gently at her. "Happy birthday..." He then dropped to the floor on one knee.

"O-oh!" Miya's heartbeat quickened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Miya..." Kashino reached into one pocket and pulled out a small, black box, opening it. It revealed a silver diamond ring. "Will you... marry me?"

Miya choked on tears of joy. "M... Makoto-kun... Absolutely!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly as the tears began to fall. "Thank you! This was the best birthday gift anyone could ever give me..."

"Why, of course..." Kashino stated. He leaned into Miya's face. "...my wife-to-be."

The female responded by copying his action. "Mm..."

**~End of Miya's Dream~**

"Milady! It's time to rise and shine!" Satou's voice called.

Miya's eyes shot open and she found herself face-to-face with a huge tray of breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" Shiotani announced.

Miya's mouth curled into a wry smile. "Ah, thank you! Breakfast in bed~!"

"A HUGE breakfast," Satou added.

"I want my daily report of Makoto-kun now," Miya said, taking the tray and placing it on her lap.

"Yes, milady." The two saluted before rushing off to get the latest news of Kashino Makoto.

"Ah, my Makoto-kun! That dream was so amazing! The setting, the words, the actions... Yes, I believe it will all happen just like that!" Miya squealed as scenes from her dream popped into her mind.

"Here are recent images of him," Satou announced as he came back with some stalker snapshots of the blond.

"And I have an update!" Shiotani began to read off a list of news on a page.

Miya half-listened and half-skimmed over the photos. She smiled at the Kashino in the pictures, who was tempering or doing some other task. Some of them were group photos, and Miya frowned deeply when she came across an image of Kashino and Ichigo together.

"Amano Ichigo... Grr, just the sight of her makes my blood boil! She's so lucky that she gets to hang out with Makoto-kun so often... Pretty soon enough, she'll steal him from me! I can't let that happen!" The Heiress whispered harshly to herself. "And that carefree personality of hers just gets on my nerves..."

She turned to her servants. "Is Makoto-kun coming to my party tonight?"

"We overheard him talking to his group members about it," Shiotani answered. "It seems like they'll all be going, including him."

"Everything's fine then." Miya, satisfied, sighed in relief before digging into her breakfast. _I can't wait to see my darling~!_

~x~

Miya walked through the Grand Hall in her beautiful, sparkly red dress. Her scarlet hair fell in curls to both sides. She wore heavy makeup and looked stunning as she pranced towards the entrance of the mansion to greet guests.

"Good evening to all~!" she shouted cheerfully. Invited people started to stream in through the doors and they all gathered in the ballroom. Many carried presents and congratulated the Heiress.

When everyone had arrived, Miya stood in the middle of the huge area and spoke into the microphone. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for taking time off to come to my party tonight! I'm blessed to have so many wonderful acquaintances. Please feel free to munch on the refreshments in the corner during the dancing. And the birthday cake will come out soon! Enjoy your night!"

The music immediately started playing, and the lights dimmed. Couples walked onto the dance floor and began to show off their moves.

"Time to find my Makoto-kun~!" Miya hummed happily as she glanced around her for her beloved. However, he was nowhere in sight. _That's strange, where could he be?_

"Miya~!" A voice boomed from behind. She slowly turned around to face her father.

"Dad, I'm not dancing with you." Miya took a step back.

"Aw, but my girl has always enjoyed dancing with her papa since childhood!" He pouted.

"I don't want to," she spoke in a bolder tone.

"Looks like my daughter is growing up fast..." her father sniffed. "Go on and find your man!"

"Yes! And prepare for the wedding scheduled to be next week, Papa!" Miya waved before disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait, what wedding? You're getting married? MIYA!" He wailed and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "My daughter will soon have her own family!"

"So sad to see her go!" Satou came out of nowhere and boo-hooed right with him.

"Indeed, it is!" Shiotani sobbed.

Meanwhile, Miya continued to search for her prince. There were many surrounding people; it felt impossible to point out a specific person from the population of the ballroom.

"Makoto-kun! Darling! Where are you?" She called loudly towards every direction, but no one answered. "Come out, it's time for us two to dance!"

Suddenly, a familiar head of blond hair poked out from the corner of the room. Miya hurried to get there, darting the dancing guests on her way.

"Makoto-kun!" she yelled as she neared him. However, her heart soon stopped short.

Kashino wasn't alone.

He was with Ichigo. Dancing with her.

The two had blissful smiles on their faces, and they swayed to the beat of the slow song, hands clasped together. They looked deep into the other's eyes and never averted their gaze.

To Miya, it was sickening. For once in her life, she felt uneasy. Her stomach began to churn with an unsettling feeling that pushed at the front of her mind.

She stood there off to the side, watching Kashino and Ichigo gracefully dance nearby, obvious joy written on their faces. They honestly looked happy, and even Miya had to admit that they looked good together as a couple.

_No, no! Don't think like that, Miya! Makoto-kun would never fall for someone like Amano Ichigo... right?_ The Heiress nervously chewed her lip. _I can't take this situation any longer; I've got to make things right!_ She opened her mouth to call for her darling.

However, the two stopped dancing and Kashino led Ichigo somewhere else. They headed for the back doors, hand-in-hand. Miya gasped in horror as she noticed the grip, and cautiously followed them. _Where are they going? This had better be good..._

She pushed through the crowd of people. Guests said "happy birthday" to her, but she didn't even take notice of them. Her gaze was permanently transfixed on the blond and brunette a few yards in front of her.

Miya saw Kashino push the doors open and lead Ichigo to the balcony railing. The two leaned against it and stared up into the starry night sky.

The red-head hid behind a tree meters away and held her breath, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry I had to cancel our date," Kashino apologized.

"Ha, it's alright. We can still have fun here," Ichigo reassured him.

_Wait, a DATE? What? Are those two going out?_ Miya's heart skipped a beat and her face paled in shock as she listened. _It can't be..._

"I guess so..." Kashino gazed at the stars. "Wow, this is such a pretty view..."

"Yeah, it really is breathtaking..." Ichigo breathed.

Kashino turned towards the brunette. She also faced him.

"Ichigo, you look so beautiful in that dress of yours tonight," he said softly, "And you're even prettier in moonlight."

"R-really? Thanks, Makoto." Ichigo looked down and blushed slightly.

"You know what? This night may be stunning, but it can never compare to the beauty of you." Kashino murmured.

Miya gasped. _That was what he was supposed to say to ME! Why is this happening? I'm so confused..._ Normally she would have barged in by now, but something restrained her from doing so.

"You're too sweet..." Ichigo gushed.

"Am I? Well, you're even sweeter then, my little strawberry." Kashino slowly cocked his head and leaned into Ichigo's face, pressing his lips against hers.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the male's shoulders as she deepened the kiss.

The wind whipped through Miya's soul. Time pretty much stopped right then and there for her. The impact of what she'd seen was heavy, and it traumatized her.

_No... Makoto-kun... You aren't supposed to love anyone but me!_ Miya stared in shock at the couple with wide eyes of disbelief. _You couldn't... You wouldn't..._

A huge hole drilled into her heart, she set off into the mansion without looking back even once. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Across the halls she went, tears streaming nonstop down her face. Heavy sobs escaped from her being as she finally burst into her room and closed the door, letting herself sprawl on the bed in pure darkness.

_Makoto-kun... He doesn't love me? That just can't be true!_ Miya buried her face into her pillow. _Why would he ever date Amano Ichigo? I'm prettier than her! I'm smarter than her! I'm richer than her! It's just not fair at all..._

_Why her? Why not me, the one who has looked out for him and only him for years now? WHY? This isn't supposed to be the way things go..._ She painfully wept as reality hit her.

_He's dating Amano Ichigo. They are a couple. They're together now. And I can't be with my darling any longer..._ Her heart stung. _Which means I can't be in love with him! NO...!_

Suddenly, the door flew open and the lights flicked on. Miya gasped in surprise, turning her head towards the doorway. Hanabusa Satsuki stood there, also surprised to see her.

"Koshiro-san... Is this your room?" he asked kindly.

She nodded in response.

"Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be at the party right now? After all, it is for you." He walked in and gently shut the door behind him.

"That's none of your business." She furiously wiped away her tears. "Don't look at me like that; my makeup is all messed up."

"Were you... crying?" Hanabusa asked.

"N-no..." she stuttered.

"I bet you were."

"No, I wasn't!" she protested.

"Really..." Hanabusa went over to her bed. "A beautiful maiden like you shouldn't have tears adorning her face for whatever reason." He pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Miya.

The girl blushed slightly and snatched the cloth out of his hands. "Th-thanks..." She dabbed at her eyes.

"So tell me... What are you so upset about? You seem all sad."

"I already told you; it's nothing. Why are YOU in my room right now?"

"I was just looking for the restroom," Hanabusa shrugged, "when I heard some cries in here. It sounded like a princess in distress."

Miya rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you've got to stop using words like that. It's so cheesy."

"Ch-cheesy..." An arrow shot through Hanabusa's body.

"Yeah, those playboy techniques of yours have got to be dropped."

"P-playboy? You really think I'm one?" he asked, shocked.

"Why, of course. I'd never feel special if you said some other phrase to me, since you tell other girls the same things." Miya declared.

"I-I guess you're right..." Hanabusa sighed. "You're the only other one who doesn't fall for it..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Only you and Ichigo-chan don't seem to be affected by my flirtatious actions," he explained.

"Amano... Ichigo..." Miya's eyes immediately grew downcast.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Hanabusa asked.

"No, it's just... Okay, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure," he replied.

Miya took a deep breath. "Fine... I just found out that Makoto-kun and Amano-san are dating."

Hanabusa grew silent. "Aw, my sympathies."

"I don't get why he chose her over me... I mean, I'm so much better than her!" Miya exclaimed.

"So that's why you were crying?"

"...Yeah." She sighed. "My love is now gone..."

"You know what? You and I are pretty similar," Hanabusa told her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"How? You're a narcissist and I'm not."

Hanabusa was stabbed in the gut. "No, I meant situation-wise! I lost my love too, you know."

"Really?" Miya perked up at the news. Hanabusa, the king of roses, lost a girl interest? Whoa. "Who?"

"It was Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa quietly replied.

"Seriously? You liked her too?" Miya's mouth widened in shock.

"Yeah, I did. It hurt a bit when Kashino got her, but I had no choice but to deal with it."

"Oh... Then I guess we really are alike in that area," Miya concluded.

"Do you know that today's Black Day?" Hanabusa abruptly asked her.

Miya blinked rapidly. "What? Black Day? What's that?"

"People celebrate it in South Korea. Ones that have lost their lovers mourn on this day and share their memories with others."

"So..."

"We're kind of celebrating it right now," Hanabusa stated.

"So it's like an encouragement day?" Miya wondered.

"Yeah, it is. And we people who have lost our lovers can stick together and move on with life as a team!" Hanabusa grinned.

"I like that idea," Miya smiled back. "And I can celebrate Black Day on my birthday!"

"We both may have been wounded in the love world, but we should search for a new beginning - together." Hanabusa stood from the bed.

"Yes! Let's go do it!" Hanabusa had cheered Miya up a ton.

The Rose Prince flashed a smile that unexpectedly made Miya blush a bit.

"Are you falling for me now, beautiful lady?" he smugly asked.

"No way! And stop calling every girl you encounter 'beautiful'!" she groaned.

"Koshiro-san..." Hanabusa looked deep into Miya's eyes. "I'm not lying this time - you're breathtaking."

His remark was so truth-sounding and clear. The Heiress looked away and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." she replied.

"Now, we should probably get back to the party. It's almost time for the cake!"

"Sure." Miya stood and followed Hanabusa out her bedroom and into the hall, heading for the ballroom.

As she ran beside him, she caught a glimpse of the genuine smile he almost always wore. Her heart fluttered a bit.

_Maybe... Just maybe... This birthday wasn't a total disaster..._

* * *

**Miya: WAAH! Makoto-kun, why did you have to choose Amano Ichigo?**

**Me: Eh, heh... ^^"**

**Miya: Hana! You're so cruel to write this on my birthday!**

**Me: Sorry! I just thought that this story idea was interesting!**

**Miya: You are mean. D:**

**Me: Ah, well... Everyone, please review and tell me what you think! Was this a good topic to write about? :D**

**Btw, I'll be updating 'Photo Booth' VERY soon. Maybe Monday; we'll see.**

**Oh, and if you're interested, please check out my poll on my profile! It's tough to choose between Ichigo and Kashino, I know. But it'd be nice if you could participate! Results will be posted on April 18, Kashino's birthday. :3**

**JA~! ^^**


End file.
